Central da Comunidade Discussão:Spotlights
' Ajuda:' *Ajuda:Spotlights Para pedir um spotlight da Wikia, escreva o nome da wiki com o link e uma descrição breve que o acompanhará. Assine a sua postagem com quatro tis juntos (~ ~ ~ ~). Antes de escrever o seu pedido, veja se a sua wiki está de acordo com os requerimentos para Spotlights. Se você quiser denunciar um problema com um Spotlight existente, por favor use Especial:Contact. Se você tiver uma resposta, comentário, ou pergunta sobre um pedido que eu já respondi, por favor, me avise no meu mural de mensagens. Novos pedidos são respondidos uma vez por mês. Spotlights ficam visíveis na Wikia por trinta dias. Você pode pedir um spotlight para a sua comunidade mais de uma vez, mas para cada mês, você terá que refazer o seu pedido. Você pode renovar o pedido por duas vezes seguidas (Três meses seguidos no máximo). ''Atualização 14/04/2015: Pedidos de spotlight deverão ser feitos até o dia 25 para que o spotlight fique visível no mês seguinte. Os spotlights ainda ficarão visíveis por um mês, mas só serão atualizados no dia primeiro de cada mês. '' Arquivo ---- = Abril 2015 = My Little Pony Futuro Olá, eu queria pedir um Spotlight para a Wiki My Little Pony Futuro: *Frase do Spotlight: "Venha conhecer a magia da amizade!" * Esta Wiki é do português brasileiro * URL: http://pt.my-little-pony-futuro.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_My_Little_Pony_Futuro * Imagem: thumb|left|300px --Maria Luisa.87 (discussão) 16h38min de 18 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! Você precisa reduzir o tamanho da frase! Está muito grande e não cabe no spotlight. Ana (talk) 22h44min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) : Olá! Vou fazer isso --Maria Luisa.87 (discussão) 20h46min de 28 de Fevereiro de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível de 15/03 a 16/04. Ana (talk) 17h31min de 16 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki (Renovação) Olá, eu gostaria de renovar o pedido de Spotlight para a Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki e mudar alguns aspectos *Frase do Spotlight: Eu ainda estou aqui. *Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/ ---- A imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: thumb|left|304px Cratera (discussão) 17h50min de 14 de Março de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! Eu renovei o seu spotlight, mas deixei a foto antiga. Essa foto é muito escura e se combinará com o retângulo preto. Se você quiser me mandar uma foto diferente, eu posso substituir! Ana (talk) 17h24min de 16 de Março de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível de 15/03 a 16/04. Ana (talk) 17h31min de 16 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Smite Wiki (Renovação) Olá! Se possível, gostaria de renovar o Spotlight da Smite Wiki: *Frase do Spotlight: Venha conhecer a Arena dos Deuses! *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.smite.wikia.com/wiki/Smite_Wiki *Imagem: 300px Obrigado! Uno Gomes (discussão) 03h54min de 16 de Março de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível de 16/03 a 16/04. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 17h19min de 16 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Brasil (renovação) * Nome do wiki: Dragon Ball Wiki Brasil * Frase do meu Spotlight: Venha procurar as Esferas do Dragão! * Variante do português: pt-br (brasileiro) * Link: http://pt-br.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Wiki ---- Arquivo da imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: thumb 00h52min de 28 de Março de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight aparecerá durante o mês de abril. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 15h49min de 30 de Março de 2015 (UTC) Carnepedia Wiki ola! aqui quem fala e thespringon voce poderia fazer uma spotlight da minha wiki do meat boy? *Nome da wiki:Carnepedia *frase do meu spotlight: Salve a Bandage girl do malvado dr fetus! *Variante do portugues: Pt-Br (brasileiro) *Link: http://pt.carnepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Carnepedia thumb ass: fundador Utilizador:Thespringon :Olá! A sua wikia precisa de mais de 13 páginas para que o pedido seja aprovado. Trabalhe na sua wikia por pelo menos mais um mês e faça outro pedido. Obrigada.Ana (talk) 15h50min de 30 de Março de 2015 (UTC) ---- = Maio 2015 = Club Penguin Wiki *Nome da minha wiki: Club Penguin Wiki *Frase do meu Spotlight: Pinguine pela wiki e faça novos amigos! *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.clubpenguin.wikia.com ---- Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã:thumb Obrigado, Mordelegal (discussão) 22h27min de 4 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! A sua wiki ainda precisa de algumas melhoras antes de ganhar um spotlight. Por exemplo, não devem haver links vermelhos na página principal. A barra lateral também não está no lugar certo. Por favor, continue trabalhando na sua comunidade e faça um novo pedido quando esses problemas forem resolvidos. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 19h58min de 24 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) :__________________________________________________________ :sim esse nao é um novo pedido mas ja consertei isso (so que ainda tenho que criar as páginas do voce sabia porque os links sao aleatórios) Mordelegal (discussão) 22h11min de 24 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Universo Ben 10 *Nome da minha wiki: Universo Ben 10 *Frase do meu Spotlight: Tá na hora de virar herói! *Variante do português: pt-brthumb *Link: http://pt-br.ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Universo_Ben_10 ---- Arquivo da imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: Ichidaisy (discussão) 23h52min de 7 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de maio. Obrigada! Ana (talk) 19h55min de 24 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Guia Wikia *Nome da minha wiki: Guia Wikia *Frase do meu Spotlight: Veja a história das wikis! *Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.guia.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_Principal ---- Arquivo da imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: thumb Obrigado. [[Message_Wall:Matheus_Leonardo|'Matheus Leonardo']] VSTF 10h17min de 8 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! o seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de maio. Obrigada! Ana (talk) 19h54min de 24 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Smite Wiki (Segundo pedido de renovação) Olá! Se possível, gostaria de renovar o Spotlight da Smite Wiki: *Frase do Spotlight: Venha conhecer a Arena dos Deuses! *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.smite.wikia.com/wiki/Smite_Wiki *Imagem: 300px Obrigado! Uno Gomes (discussão) 11h52min de 16 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) :Olá, Uno. O seu spotlight será renovado durante o mês de maio, mas você precisará esperar pelo menos o mês de junho antes de fazer outro pedido. Ana (talk) 19h51min de 24 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) ::Entendo. Uno Gomes (discussão) 21h18min de 24 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) Memória Alfa (pedido de renovação) Olá! Se possível, gostaria de renovar o Spotlight da Memória Alfa: *Frase do meu Spotlight: Conheça o futuro *Variante do português (pt ou pt-br): Ambos *URL: http://pt.memory-alpha.org *Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: 300px Obrigado! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 14h2min de 20 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight aparecerá durante o mês de maio. Obrigada! Ana (talk) 19h49min de 24 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) : Doctor Who Wiki *Frase do meu Spotlight: O Doutor o verá agora. *Variante do português (pt ou pt-br): Ambos *URL: pt.doctorwho.wikia.com *Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã:thumb Obrigado. Luisdpaula (discussão) 01h04min de 25 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de maio. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 20h19min de 29 de Abril de 2015 (UTC) = Junho = Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki BR Olá, gostaria de receber spotlight para o mês de Junho para a Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki BR. *Frase do meu Spotlight: Eu ainda estou aqui. *Variante do português (pt ou pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/ *Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: 300px Att. Cratera (discussão) 16h26min de 8 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de junho!Ana (talk) 15h04min de 22 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) ---- Irmão do Jorel Wiki *Frase do meu Spotlight: Todos me chamam de Irmão do Jorel mais meu verdadeiro nome é! *Variante do português (pt ou pt-br): Ambosthumb *URL: http://pt-br.irmaodojorelbr.wikia.com/wiki/Irmão_do_Jorel_Wiki *Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de junho!Ana (talk) 15h04min de 22 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) Phineas e Ferb Wiki *Nome da minha wiki: Phineas e Ferb Wiki *Frase do meu Spotlight: Já sei o que vamos fazer amanhã! *Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_e_Ferb_Wiki ---- Arquivo da imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: thumb PeF001 (discussão) 00h41min de 26 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de junho!Ana (talk) 16h21min de 29 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) =Julho/2015= Club Penguin Wiki *Nome da minha wiki: Club Penguin Wiki *Frase do meu Spotlight: Pinguine pela wiki e faça novos amigos! *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.clubpenguin.wikia.com ---- Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã:thumb ja tentei colocar alguma coisa na parte direita mas sempre buga :( Superalvi100 (discussão) 00h09min de 30 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! Tente colocar algo no lado direito da sua comunidade. Não há nenhuma informação e o espaço fica vazio. Ana (talk) 20h40min de 5 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) :eu ja tentei umas mil vezes mas aquela porcaria fica la embaixo e da bug no tren Cartoon Network Wiki (Renovação de Spotlight) * Nome do wiki: Cartoon Network Wiki * Frase do meu Spotlight: Só os melhores personagens! * Variante do português: pt-br (brasileiro) * Link: http://pt-br.cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_Network_Wiki ---- Arquivo da imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: thumb Gustavo64151889 (discussão) 19h46min de 30 de Maio de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível no mês de julho. Obrigada.Ana (talk) 20h41min de 5 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Pokemon Wiki Fanfiction *Nome da Wiki: Pokemon Wiki Fanfictionthumb *Frase do spotlight: As histórias de fã deste maravilhoso anime! *Variante do português: pt-br (brasileiro) *Link: http://pt-br.pokemonfanfictionbr.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Wiki_Fanfiction *Imagem do spotlight: :Olá! Infelizmente, a sua comunidade não se enquadra nos critérios para que o spotlight seja aceito. Por favor, trabalhe mais na sua página principal, separando o conteúdo em duas colunas e organizando-o melhor. Não deixe de entrar em contato se você precisar de ajuda. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 21h12min de 5 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) :Ana ja arrumei a página inicial. Dividi em duas colunas. Meu spotlight pode ser ativo agora? ::Por favor, trabalhe na sua comunidade por pelo menos um mês antes de renovar o seu pedido de spotlight. Ana (talk) 15h24min de 19 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) SAOpedia *Nome da Wiki: SAOpedia *Frase do spotlight: Bem-vindo a Aincrad! *Variante do português: pt-br (brasileiro) *Link: http://pt-br.saopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_SAOpedia *Imagem do spotlight: 200px Namikaze Minato, o Quarto Hokage (discussão) 15h24min de 5 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! Infelizmente, a sua wikia ainda não se encaixa em todos os critérios para que o spotlight seja aprovado. Adicione mais páginas e trabalhe mais na sua página principal. Um bom lugar para começar é assistir a esses vídeos ou falar com outros usuários no da comunidade. E claro, deixe uma mensagem no meu mural se precisar de alguma coisa. Ana (talk) 20h52min de 5 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Sonic Boom Wiki BR *thumbNome da Wiki: Sonic Boom Wiki BR *Frase do spotlight: É o BOOM! *Variante do português: pt-br (brasileiro) *Link: http://pt-br.sonicboombrasilbr.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Boom_Wiki_BR *Imagem: :Olá, o seu pedido foi aprovado e o seu spotlight estará visível durante o mês de julho. Ana (talk) 15h25min de 19 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) TVPédia Brasil *Nome da Wiki: TVPédia Brasil *Frase do spotlight: A Wiki da TV Brasileirathumb|200px *Variante do português: pt-br (brasileiro) *Link: http://pt-br.tvpediabrasil.wikia.com/wiki/TVP%C3%A9dia_Brasil *Imagem: Gutodavisrenosto (discussão) 21h06min de 16 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e o seu spotlight estará visível durante o mês de julho.Ana (talk) 15h26min de 19 de Junho de 2015 (UTC) Yugi-Oh Wiki *Nome da wiki : Yugi-Oh wiki *Frase de Spotlight : Vejam a nova App '''!thumb *Link:http://pt.yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/ ''' *Imagem : Aguardo, goncasdio (discussão) 14h33min de 17 de Junho de 2015 (UTC)